happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
$1000 TRIP
[http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=9931736 $1000 TRIP] is a featured level by Kreftus . It currently has over 200,000 plays, and a rating of 4.70 from over 1000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay The level begins with a loading screen. There is text in the center of the screen stating "I don't recommend skipping this if this is your first time - the level is more clear that way", but you have the option to skip the upcoming cutscene if you'd choose to. After a couple of seconds of loading, a newspaper will appear on the screen with Irresponsible Dad's hand at the bottom right of it. It's Monday morning at 7:22 AM and he's appeared to have circled a newspaper ad with a pen. The ad says that someone is needed to be a "test subject" for a new type of drug, of which whoever does so can get $1000 as a reward for taking part in it. Wanting to earn the $1000 for himself, Irresponsible Dad immediately accepts the ad and prompts his son to come with him, even if he argues that he has school today. The level then cuts to Irresponsible Dad and his son just outside of a lab where "really legal things are happening." They enter the lab just as the son feels suspicious of the drug that his dad will be taking, and Irresponsible Dad takes the drug in the form of a serum after entering an operating room inside. Upon taking the drug, Irresponsible Dad suddenly wakes up in a surreal dimension with his son, as the drug causes him to become very high and mess up his visual perception. The dimension is mostly like a typical grassland, only that the trees are tinted a bit yellow with weird rabbit-like creatures "making out" and eating carrots with faces, in addition to getting smashed by the carrots themselves. In the dimension Irresponsible Dad and his son avoid getting smashed by a chicken drumstick with a hammer, entering a cave to suddenly end up in a seemingly oversized kitchen (or shrunken in a normal-sized kitchen).However, upon closer inspection they also notice that the kitchen is surreal and disturbing as well, with a brain getting cooked in the stove and a woman cutting her finger off with a knife. They ride off the kitchen counter, stumbling across a red button with a sign saying "Do not push." But in order to advance the level, they must ignore the sign and push the button, which causes the white background behind it to fall away and reveal a black void. Now surrounded by darkness, Irresponsible Dad and his son end up in a cage made of static, with a figure asking if he wants his money before running away. The father and son then ride forward across a ramp made from the same white strings as the cage, eventually making it to a boss fight between Irresponsible Dad and the doctor that gave him the drug. In order to defeat the doctor, they must move their bike to the respective "Dodge" and "Hit" words that come down from above, so that Irresponsible Dad can hit the doctor and dodge the latter's opposing moves. After Irresponsible Dad successfully hits the doctor five times, the doctor is defeated as the screen cuts to him lying on his stomach with Irresponsible Dad holding his neck and the $1000 in his left hand. The screen then cuts to Irresponsible Dad holding the $1000 in his hand, before showing him and his son leaving the lab as one of the nurses explains to the doctor about aggression as an "unwanted side effect." The Kreftus mouse appears and the player will win the level. Trivia *Even though the cutscenes only depict Irresponsible Dad taking the drug, his son is still shown on the bike when he gets high and enters the "weird dimension." **It could be possible that the son was waiting in the operating room the entire time, with his appearance in the "weird dimension" being part of Irresponsible Dad's surreal thoughts. *The figure who talks to Irresponsible Dad in the cage before running away could be the doctor that he later fought in the boss battle. *The effects of the drug Irresponsible Dad took could be that it first knocked him out as he thought of the weird setting depicted in the level, only that it later woke him up and caused him to become aggressive until its effects wore off. *If the player loses the boss battle with the doctor, then the screen depicts Irresponsible Dad laying down with blood flowing from his nose and making a puddle around his head, as the doctor stands above him triumphantly. *This level is known for its impressive use of the art tool, and the foreground group feature. Gallery 1000 DOLLAR TRIP INTRO.png|The intro message. 1000 DOLLAR TRIP NEWSPAPER.PNG|Irresponsible Dad circles a newspaper ad. 1000 DOLLAR TRIP PARK.PNG|Irresponsible Dad and Son ride through the park. 1000 DOLLAR TRIP OFFICE.PNG|Irresponsible Dad enters the waiting room. 1000 DOLLAR TRIP POINTING.PNG|The doctor points to the bed. 1000 DOLLAR TRIP SYRINGE.PNG|Irresponsible Dad getting injected with a drug. 1000 DOLLAR TRIP DRUGGED.PNG|Irresponsible Dad begins tripping on the drug. 1000 DOLLAR TRIPPING 1.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIPPING 2.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIPPING 3.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIPPING 4.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIP BUTTON.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIP PUSHED.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIP STATIC.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIP FIGHT.PNG 1000 DOLLAR TRIP DEFEAT.PNG 1000 DOLLAR WIN.PNG Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2018